


An Unexpected Kindness

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Inquisitor Trey Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Herald, Drabble, Fluff, Kind Words, Knife Ear, M/M, Protective Scouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trey is hailed on his way to the Chantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Kindness

Trey Lavellan was beginning to realize there was much to get used to here in Haven. It was much different and much larger than any of his clan’s camps. He’d spent the greater part of two days acquainting himself with its layout and its inhabitants. There were many. So many more since the Rift opened. The demons, though kept at bay by his own hand, had made many refugees. He spoke to most, and tried not to cringe away from them. Everyone wanted a chance to marvel at the Herald of Andraste. Almost reflexively, he frowned in irritation.

He had yet to come to terms with the gravity of his unwanted title. He still flinched when people called him “Herald.” He expected to be thrown out at any moment, the Sisters of the Chantry demanding it was a mistake. No one had yet said so outright, but he was certain there were plenty among them that were displeased by his race. Trey couldn’t blame them. Dalish elves follow the Creators and should have _nothing_ to do with Andraste. It should be a Shem in his place, but the tingling mark on his left hand said otherwise.

Despite his best efforts, he was wary of his newfound comrades. He was all too aware of the stares and the whispers. He tried not to let it affect him, to tell himself he was only being paranoid, but he couldn’t shake his growing unease. A lifetime of distrusting Shems couldn’t be changed in a few short days. Sooner or later, they would betray him, he knew it.

Trey’s pointed ears pricked. His head whipped around at a woman’s voice hailing him as he meandered past the wide Chantry doors.

“Herald!” she called gruffly, waving him over. The sun glinted off her polished chest plate and caught the pommel of her sword which hung heavily at her side. Her hand hovered near the hilt, always ready, keeping it close at hand should she require it. She was a bristling Shemlen soldier through and through. Trey suppressed a shiver. “Listen, Herald, I just wanted to say, if anyone around here _ever_ calls you “knife-ear,” you be sure to let _me_ know.” She nodded curtly, blue eyes blazing.

“I—” Trey didn’t know what to say. Her declaration blindsided him. Her blunt defensive statement was something he would never have expected to hear from a Shem—Human, he corrected himself. Respect deserved respect, didn’t it? “T-Thank you,” he said sincerely, dipping his head in return.


End file.
